No todo lo que brilla es oro
by EricForman
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un problema. Una obsesión. Y esta obsesión tiene nombre y apellido. Draco/Hermione. One-shot. Lemmon.


**N/A:** Buenas, gente. Acá traigo mi primer Dramione :B A ver que onda jaja. Mil graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas, a Martulis(?), Martu, más conocida como la regalada (?) por ayudarme cofescribirmetodocof con el one-shot. Te merecés el cielo y más 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. y a la W.B.

Advertencias: El one-shot contiene lemmon, en decir, sexo explícito.

Dedicación: PARA VOOOOOOOOS, FRANCESCA, MARACA DE MY HEART FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!

* * *

"**No todo lo que brilla es oro"**

La penumbra penetraba el ambiente de una manera que podía llegar a definirse como tenebrosa. Esto, por supuesto, no afectó a un blondo que, un poco agobiado de aquella jornada, rompía el aire a su alrededor, caminando con andar presuroso a través de la acera.

Se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña cabaña en medio de la ciudad. Un lugar que, naturalmente, pasaba desapercibido. Es que con el trabajo que él llevaba, la discreción era una necesidad; al menos si deseaba continuar con vida.

Se paró frente a la puerta de esta cabaña, y miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo vio entrar allí. Es más, debía asegurarse de que nadie lo vea en ninguna parte. Luego buscó entre el interior de su chaqueta, y sacó su varita mágica. Susurró unas palabras, apuntando hacia la puerta, dado que de otro modo no podría ingresar; y la puerta se abrió.

Era muy estúpido que un mortífago tan buscado y peligroso, fuera a adentrarse en los suburbios de una ciudad, donde cualquiera podría verlo y enviarlo a Azkaban. Pero sucedía, que Draco Malfoy tenía un problema. Una obsesión. Y esta obsesión, tenía nombre y apellido.

Luego de entrar a la cabaña, se quitó su abrigo, y lo dejó caer sobre el perchero. Miró a su alrededor, y logró comprobar lo que ya le habían anunciado mediante una llamada telefónica, ese mismo día: era una casa _muggle_, cuyos dueños estaban de vacaciones.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de llegar hasta la cocina, en donde comenzó a revisar las alacenas. Sonrió cuando sus manos hallaron una botella de whisky. Tranquilamente, lo abrió y se sirvió un poco en una de las copas que desfilaban sobre la mesada. El sonido del líquido rompiendo contra el vaso retumbó en sus oídos, y luego tomó entre sus dedos el fino recipiente de vidrio, para balancearlo mientras el aroma a alcohol se introducía en sus fosas nasales.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no concurriría la próxima vez que recibiría una llamada de ella. Es más, se dijo que tiraría ese estúpido aparato _muggle_ que había adquirido exclusivamente para sus avisos, a la basura. Pero su obsesión le era más fuerte.

Subió las escaleras, aún con la copa entre sus manos, y con los labios humedecidos con el sabor del licor. Siempre debía tener algo de alcohol en la sangre para perder la timidez frente a ella. Entró a la habitación que según supuso, sería el dormitorio. No se equivocaba, ya que halló a una mujer tendida sobre la cama, concentrada en una lectura que probablemente habría encontrado en la casa que tocaba ser la invadida. Sus ojos marrones bailaban al repasar rápidamente la tinta rasgada sobre las líneas del papel, y sus cabellos castaños se balanceaban con los movimientos de su cabeza, sostenidos por un broche negro.

Levantó la vista hacia él cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Sus manos se sobresaltaron levemente, y el libro que sostenían se escurrió hasta caer al suelo, pero esto no le preocupó en absoluto. La muchacha se puso en pie, pero no se acercó a él.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir. – su voz era casi un susurro, pero al llegar a los oídos del rubio, un cosquilleo se extendió por su columna vertebral.

- Yo también. – y sorbió un trago de whisky.

Sintió el ardor recorrer su garganta, y depositó la copa sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la cama. Aprovechó esta acción para rozar el cuerpo de la castaña. Sus figuras continuaron inmóviles, observándose, casi desgarrándose las vestiduras con la mirada… Draco aún con una mano posada sobre el fino vidrio, y Hermione con las manos en la cintura, y la vista perdiéndose en el color grisáceo de las orbes frente a ella. Si a alguno de los dos se le ocurría moverse dos centímetros, sus labios chocarían.

Hermione se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir sus más impuros deseos. Pero esto de poco sirvió, ya que al transcurrir cinco segundos debió cortar el aire que los separaba. Se adueñó de la boca del rubio, que sorprendido pero halagado, le respondió el beso. La sangre fluía a través de las venas de los jóvenes a una velocidad alarmante. Draco buscó la lengua dentro de la boca de su amante, masajeándola con lujuria. La tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados del blondo.

La muchacha lo tomó de la corbata de manera traviesa, arrastrándolo hacia la cama. Al recostarse sobre las sábanas, volvió a besarlo, esta vez incluyendo más saliva y más pasión. Rodeó el cuello de su pareja con un brazo, mientras comenzaba a desprender juguetonamente los botones de su camisa. Sintió un bulto rompiendo contra su vientre, y un gemido se escapó de su boca, que fue acallado por unos labios.

Al despojarse de la camisa del rubio, no fue una tarea difícil continuar con la blusa de Hermione. La mano de Draco se escabulló entre los cabellos de su pareja, quitándole el broche, para que sus cabellos caigan suavemente sobre su espalda; y esparciendo el aroma que la caracterizaba, y que tanto lo enloquecía. Ella acariciaba el pecho bien trabajado del sangre pura, mientras él se encargaba de desprender el sostén de la castaña…con los dientes. Besó su cuello con desesperación, recorriendo un camino deslizando sus labios por sus senos, y atrapando un pezón bruscamente, provocando que la mujer bajo sus brazos vibrara de placer.

Malfoy deslizó la falda de su compañera entre sus piernas, lo más lentamente que el deseo que lo consumía se lo permitió. Ella desprendió su pantalón y prácticamente se lo arrancó de un tirón. Las manos del rubio la exploraban completamente, saboreándola, palpándola, disfrutándola con todos sus sentidos.

A través de la ropa interior, la castaña podía sentir como el bulto bajo los calzoncillos de su amante, crecía notablemente. Sentía dentro de su cavidad un vacío insoportable, mientras los movimientos del Slytherin sobre ella, provocaba que delire de lujuria mientras sus fluidos surcaban su ropa interior. No creía poder resistir mucho más.

- Hazlo…hazlo de una vez.

El blondo no necesitó más explicaciones, y se limitó a obedecer las órdenes de su pareja. Ella era la única persona que lograba someterlo de esa manera. _Porque Hermione Granger era su obsesión._

Logró que la ropa interior no fuera más un problema, y cuando creyó el momento perfectamente indicado para ambos, la penetró. Un alarido vibró en las cuerdas vocales de la joven, mientras enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de Draco.

El blondo comenzó a moverse en su interior, maldiciendo a medio mundo mágico por lo bajo; mientras gotas de sudor comenzaron a supurar de su cuerpo, mezclándose con las de ella. Hermione susurraba su nombre entre jadeos, lo cual lo colmaba de excitación. El aroma a sexo invadió la habitación; sus gemidos fusionándose, sus cuerpos colapsando de lujuria, sus nombres entrelazándose y sus labios chocando cada tanto, conformaban la perfecta armonía de lo que en su tierra llamaban placer.

Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, cuando su cuerpo le anunció que estaba cerca del éxtasis. La castaña cerró los ojos; mientras el nombre de su pareja se escapaba entre jadeos desesperados, casi en un ruego, casi en un grito, casi en un llamado bestial del clímax. Lo que comenzó como un leve cosquilleo fue extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo de manera brutal, hasta convertirse en la oleada máxima de placer. Los senos de Hermione chocaron contra el pecho cubierto de músculos del rubio, en un último gemido que se convirtió casi en un canto… elevándose junto con ellos en el orgasmo.

La respiración del Slytherin ni siquiera había alcanzado un ritmo normal, cuando la castaña le anunció que debía marcharse cuanto antes, y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Con un aliento de preocupación, el blondo la imitó. Pero ni siquiera había terminado de abrochar su camisa, cuando ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras como si se encontrara en una maratón.

Sólo logró alcanzarla fuera de la cabaña, en la acera. Malfoy la tomó del brazo, nervioso y temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Yo… - el rostro de la muchacha estaba bañado en lágrimas. Él se conmovió al encontrarla así, pero no la soltó – Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. – su voz se quebró, alarmando al joven.

Para el rubio las palabras parecían rebotar en sus oídos, ya que no logró asimilarlas. No fue capaz comprender sino, hasta que sintió una punzada en su espalda. La punzada de una varita.

- Te espera un largo tiempo en Azkaban, Malfoy.

La voz de Potter resonó en sus oídos como un incesante martilleo. Había sido engañado por una inútil sangre sucia. La observó con una mirada cubierta por el odio y la traición, mientras ella intentaba ocultar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Un pelirrojo la tomó de la mano, y le susurró alguna frase esperanzadora al oído, para consolarla. Luego la rodeó con los brazos, y depositándole un beso en los labios, desaparecieron, bajo la mirada del rubio, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba por la mitad, y la angustia se acumulaba como veneno en su garganta.

Porque Draco Malfoy tiene un problema. Una obsesión. Y sabe más que nadie, que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Y, mucho menos, Hermione Granger.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Reviews? (:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
